


Clint Can Never Keep A Secret

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Natasha is sneaky, Clint is an ass, Confessions, Cute, Drunk confessions, Fluff, M/M, One Off, One Shot, Secrets, Steve can be romantic, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony and Clint are busy drinking at a party and Tony accidentally lets something slip, he should have known better than to trust Clint with anything.





	

“You know who is looking fine tonight?” Clint slurs a little bit as he glances around the party.

“Please tell me you’re about to say Natasha, because otherwise she is going to kick your ass.” Tony counters back, feeling a little tipsy as well.

“Well she always looks fine, but I was going to say Steve.” Clint says in a loud whisper.

Well he wasn’t wrong. Steve was standing across the room, chatting with Natasha, wearing a suit that fit him in all of the right places.

“And here I thought you were straight.” Tony says with a laugh before he takes another sip of his drink.

“Hey, we’re all a little bit gay. And you know you agree with me, you’d have to be blind not to.” Clint rambles.

“Yeah, I guess I wouldn’t kick him out of bed.” Tony says with another laugh, causing Clint to gasp.

“I knew it! I knew you thought he was hot!” Clint says, eyes wide.

“You literally just said-“ Tony starts, completely baffled.

“Hey Steve! Tony said you were hot and that he wouldn’t kick you out of bed!” Clint yells across the party to Steve.

The entire room seems to freeze as Steve and Natasha both turn to look at them and Tony feels himself blush slightly.

“Clint said it too!” Tony yells, realizing he’s only making the situation worse.

Steve and Natasha quickly cross the room to where they’re standing and swaying slightly.

“I thought you guys said you weren’t going to drink that much tonight.” Steve says in a whisper, taking Tony’s drink from hand.

“Well I wasn’t until Clint bet me-“ Tony starts before Steve cuts him off with a sigh.

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Steve says with a laugh, “Come on, lets get you to bed.”

“You too bird brain.” Natasha says as tries to grab Clint’s drink.

“But I don’t want to.” Clint whines as he tries to keep his drink away from her.

“You leave me no choice Barton.” Natasha says with a sigh as she leans down and tosses Clint over her shoulder, carrying him away like a sack of potatoes.

“I swear to gosh, I will puke if you carry me like that.” Tony says sternly.

“Then I’ll carry you like this.” Steve says with a sigh as he picks him up bridal style.

“Rogers, we are in the middle of a party.” Tony tries to whisper as Steve starts to carry him through the party.

“All the more reason you don’t put up a fuss, imagine what people will say.” Steve says with a smile.

“That you’re carrying me off against my will to have my way with me.” Tony says before he can stop himself.

Steve just smiles softly, “Something like that Tony.”

“Are you two flirting? Oh my gosh! Natasha, are you watching this? They’re flirting!” Clint stage whispers as they wait for the elevator.

Natasha just rolls her eyes at him as she carries him into the elevator and holds the door for Steve.

“Well its about time, they’ve liked each other for months now.” Natasha said smoothly, with a devious look in her eyes.

“What?” Clint asks, practically falling off of Natasha’s shoulder.

“What?” Tony asks, nearly falling out of Steve’s arms.

“What?” Steve asks, almost dropping Tony at the same time.

“Oh please, as fun as it was to watch you two flirt around each other for the past couple months, I can’t keep handing out relationship advice to the two of you and pretending like I don't know.” Natasha says with a knowing smile.

“You said you weren’t going to tell anyone!” Tony shouts, feeling him face flush from more than alcohol.

“I can’t believe Tony came to you for advice.” Clint says, looking confused even upside down.

“Well my advice was for both of you to tell each other, which neither of you listened to, so I figured I’d take the situation into my own hands.” Natasha says with a smile. “Now, I believe this is our floor. Sweet dreams boys.”

As Natasha manhandles Clint out of the elevator, Tony suddenly notices how quiet the elevator is.

“So… you like me?” Tony asks softly.

“Yeah, this wasn’t exactly how I planned on telling you though.” Steve says shyly.

“You had a plan?” Tony asks with a smile.

“I did, in this plan you weren’t drunk and I wasn’t telling you this in an elevator, there probably would be dinner, maybe even flowers.” Steve says, blushing slightly.

“Flowers? I should have known you were a romantic.” Tony says, leaning closer to Steve. “Can we do that? The whole plan? Tomorrow maybe?”

“Well you may have ruined the surprise, but I’d love to.” Steve says softly, his face nearly touching his own.

“And I promise I won’t kick you out of bed after.” Tony slurs slightly.

Steve just laughs, “Sounds like a plan Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
